Want Only You
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Summary inside. RudexReno -YAOI-


Want Only You

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language)

Pairing: Rude x Reno

Summary: "There's nothin' else I could possibly want... nothin' I could _ever_ want more than you..." -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: Hey hey y'all. Here's a little quickie from me, somethin' short and sexy. In Rude's POV.

--

SB

* * *

_Why? Why me?_

That was the only thing my brain could come up with at that moment. My body was completely numb and my eyes couldn't tear away from those hypnotizing hips of his. I guess it had been too long since I had any action, but damn, I was actin' like I had never had any. I was hard in no time at all, and I wasn't sure of how long it would be before my hormones took over and I jumped him. Every part of me heated up like a marshmallow at a bonfire, roasting from the exquisite torture at a million degrees. And this guy knew exactly how long to wait 'til he deemed me done and ready to eat. His sexy yet twisted smile taunted me and made my hands ache; his long red hair swished against his back when he moved just the right way... and those shorts were too fucking short. His white tank top got thrown somewhere when he first started, so it was me, him, and those shorts. Maybe some underwear too, but the shorts looked too tight for anything else but his luscious bare ass.

"What's on your mind?" the tease whispered in my ear, yanking me from my no-clothes fantasy back to a fully-dressed reality. A hand was loosening my tie and lips were pressing against my ear, and at the same time my heart beat tripled and I had to exhale a deep breath.

"You... really wanna know?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah, baby, tell me what you're thinkin'..."

"Well let's see," I pulled him in my lap and kissed up his neck, "I'm thinking 'I've never been this goddamn hard in my life' and I want in you. _All the way_ in you."

The redhead gasped and my tie was flying in the air followed by my shirt and my belt.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he breathed and licked his lips. "All this teasin' has me hard as fuck..."

"So let me give you what you need, then," I rolled my hips up with a smirk.

"Mmm, _give it all to me_, daddy..."

I flipped him over and pushed him into the mattress, kissing with teeth and wet lips, finally stripping that toy of those shorts. I didn't have time for foreplay then; the only thing on my mind was that hole of his. I think he moaned my name a few times when I stroked his cock to get a little pre-cum to use as lube. He was just as hard as I was, to my surprise, if not harder. I ripped off my pants and boxers and slicked myself down in a rush, and then I pushed my hard cock as deep inside as his body would allow. If he was in any pain, I didn't wait long enough to notice 'cause I went all out. Each shock of pleasure felt entirely new, like I had never been inside of him before, and each shock tugged me so much closer to that white blissful thing known as an orgasm.

"What's on your mind, Ren?" I groaned in his ear to tease.

"Ahh, shit, Rude, right there! Fuck, it's so damn good, give me more!"

"Oh, so you want more? Like this?"

I flipped him again so he was on his knees and rocked his body even harder. A sharp 'fuck' left his lips and he pushed back into me like a pro.

"Just like that, _just_ like that, gonna cum, babe," my redhead rasped. And being as generous as I am, I jerked his erection hard until I felt the tell-tale shudder go through his body and the milky sticky sweetness crawl down my hand. Ren clamped down on me even tighter, and I managed to thrust a few more times before I moaned and gave him what I knew he greedily wanted. I waited until I caught some of my breath before I fell against his sweat-slicked back, pressing a loving kiss to the nape of his neck.

"You know all too well how to get to me," I murmured. Reno looked at me and grinned. "Cock tease."

"I was born a tease, baby, you know that. And I only want to tease you, nobody else."

"Aw, ain't you sweet," I curled a hand around his hip and pulled him back into me.

"There's nothin' else I could possibly want... nothin' I could _ever_ want more than you..." was the last thing I heard him say before he fell asleep.

My heart skipped a beat, and I knew I felt the exact same way.

"Damn I love you, Reno..."

* * *

Short, I know, but I'll give you more when our break starts. 'Til then, hugs and kisses!

--

SB


End file.
